wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/11
Kategoria:Sfinks XI Pan Jacek na własną prośbę przestał zajmować stanowisko sekretarza Mgławicza, ale nie przestał śledzić i bojkotować wiadomej sprawy. Pojawiło się kilka artykułów jego w jednym jedynym piśmie niezależnym, jakie znalazł w prasie stołecznej. Pan Jacek demaskował śmiało działające osoby, wykazywał szkodę wyrządzaną ojczyźnie przez ich niepraworządność, piętnował sprawców, nawoływał społeczeństwo, aby nareszcie otworzyło oczy na przepaść otwartą przed sobą. Uogólniając wiadomą sprawę pisał: „Władza według ostatnich teorii i zasad wiedzy prawnopaństwowej winna być niezależna od wszystkich innych władz, jakie są w państwie, a szczególnie od wszystkich innych, istniejących w państwie organizacji społecznych, gdyż cele tych ostatnich nie mogą być ogólne a tylko, jak widzimy, cząstkowe. Gdyby inna władza miała być wyższą, eo ipso ona stałaby się władzą państwową lub też musiałaby ustąpić na korzyść tej, która ze starcia tych władz wyłoniłaby się. A u nas co się dzieje? Czy u nas w Polsce jest władza naczelna i zwierzchnicza? Niby tak, lecz tylko nominalnie, bez powagi i właściwego znaczenia. Poszczególne instytucje rządowe wydzierają sobie tę władzę, kwestionując prawa jedne drugim. Gorzej jeszcze, że wchodzą tu w grę prawa związków, których decyzje rozmyślnie władza wykonawcza stawia przed wolą rządu, szczególnie gdy chodzi o sprawy na tle strajków. To obniżanie władzy państwowej nie wynika bynajmniej z tego, że jakoby wszystkie początki są trudne, a państwo dopiero się organizuje. Im dalej idziemy w przyszłość, tym gorzej, tym zwiększa się chaos, deprawuje się w nim dusza urzędnika i obywatela przez wzajemną nieufność, chęć wyzysku jednych przez drugich i nienawiść. „Im gorzej, tym lepiej” – głosi zasada wywrotowców. Plan ten wewnątrz państwa jest widoczny i jasny w bardzo wielu wypadkach. Żadna z zasad, mająca na względzie jedność, potęgę państwa i t ad wewnętrzny nie została przez czynniki tworzące państwowość polską uwzględniona. Przeciwnie, robi się wszystko, co prowadzi do zguby państwa jako organizmu społecznego. Ignoruje się państwo polskie w jego przyszłym rozwoju jako jednostkę społeczną i uważa się ojczyznę naszą za teren do samodzielnych na niej eksperymentów socjalistycznobolszewickich, aż Polska stać się może efemerydą, mocą bez znaczenia.” Mając teraz dużo wolnego czasu, pan Jacek napisał osobną broszurę, w której poruszył wszystkie znane sobie sprężyny życia społecznego, politycznego i ekonomicznego w Polsce. Od szczegółowych spostrzeżeń przechodził do syntezy ogólnej, rzucał światło na przyszłość państwa polskiego, które wyłoni się dopiero wtedy, o ile zarazki obecnej doby nie skarłowacieją go, pozostawiając Polsce tylko – narodowość. Broszurę wydał własnym kosztem, za oszczędności swoje, poczynione w ciągu ośmiomiesięcznej pracy w gabinecie Mgławicza. Dopomógł mu trochę Ezop, zainteresowany bardzo działalnością kolegi. Broszury żadna firma księgarska wydać nie chciała: za wiele było w niej prawdy, podawanej bez ogródek. Pan Jacek badał wszelkie gałęzie i sfery, bezstronnie wykazywał partyjność grup naczelnych i panujący tam snobizm, a nawet burżujskie zakusy przy wręcz przeciwnych ideałach, jakoby zasadniczych. Marazm i bierność władzy przystosowywał do ogólnej ślepoty w społeczeństwie, będącej już niemal epidemią. Piętnował paskarstwo rozwielmożnione bezkarnie tak na bruku Warszawy jak i na prowincji, nie tylko wśród chłopów, lecz i pośród wielu obywateli-obszarników. Sybarytyzm ludzi bogatych, zapatrzenie się sobkowskie we własne interesy bez duchowego odczucia interesów ogólnonarodowych stawiał jako przyczynę nieufności do sfer kierowniczych, bo one rozczarowują, wytwarzając zbyt duży rozdział pomiędzy hasłami a czynami. Faworyzowanie swoich sojuszników i sympatyków, wyróżnianie ich znamienne, wzbudza niewiarę i podejrzenie, że chodzi tu głównie o cele osobiste. Pan Jacek zbadał także i wyraził w swej książce przykre stosunki na wsi między ludem a obywatelami, którzy są trapieni przez związki robotnicze, żądające często nadmiernie od właścicieli. Zły, bolszewizmem podszyty, nastrój służby dworskiej, częste strajki, ciąganie obywateli po sądach rozjemczych, brutalność tak robotników jak i delegatów, a przy tym kradzieże, będące powszednim chlebem robotników wiejskich i służby, niesumienność rzemieślników, nadmierne żądanie płac a mała wydajność pracy wytworzyły wzajemną niechęć i ciągłe zatargi. Dysproporcja wynagrodzenia robotników i pracy fizycznej z bezprzykładnym niedocenianiem inteligencji, wywołało znowu rozpanoszenie się chamstwa w stopniu zastraszającym i groziło ruiną kultury narodowej. Wszystko, co było związane z władzą i kierunkiem kraju, nie miało poparcia i zaufania w narodzie. W tym pan Jacek widział groźny bakcyl zła. Wyjawiał nadużycia, będące często wyraźną defraudacją, które jednakże albo nie rażą władz, albo też bywają zatuszowane zręcznie, wedle rosyjskiej znanej recepty: „końce do wody”. Pan Jacek ogłaszał kilka faktów, zatopionych w ten sposób, gdyż tyczyły rozkazów naczelnych. Strona etyczna i moralna społeczeństwa, rozluźnianie obyczajów, rozpusta jawna i tajna, upadek stopniowy a groźny powagi i znaczenia rodziny i bardzo często w sferach niższych i najwyższych legalizowana wolna miłość, zamiłowanie kobiet i mężczyzn do wyuzdanych zabaw i bezwstydu, wszystko to poruszał pan Jacek w broszurze swojej ręką śmiałą. Zwracał się przy tym do arystokracji polskiej, wzywając ją do otrząśnięcia z siebie zapleśniałej gnuśności. Bez ceremonii czynił jej gorzkie wymówki za bierność w sprawach państwowych, za oglądanie się tylko na swoje własne nieszczęścia z powodu utraty obszarów ziemskich, głównie na kresach. „Nazwiska tych potentatów – pisał – znane są obecnie przeważnie z went i figurują na listach balowych, gęsto przeplecione nową litanią nazwisk, tworzących almanach typowo powojenny. Powstał on nawet nie z dawnej plutokracji, ale z paskokracji i partyjnokreacji. Panoszy się i rośnie w bogactwa ten nowy żywioł w Polsce, będący jej szczurami, bardzo mnożny i żarłoczny. Arystokracja, zrujnowana terytorialnie, nic już z siebie osobiście dla kraju nie daje, uważając widocznie, że poświęciła swoje dobra i pałace rozgromione przez bolszewików, a to wystarczy. Do działań ideowych ani utylitarno-rzeczowych nikt się z karmazynów nie porywa, oprócz tych kilku, którzy w kraju i w Paryżu reprezentują mniej lub więcej udolnie niedorosły jeszcze do swoich przeznaczeń intelekt państwa polskiego.” Broszurę swoją zatytułowaną „Polska w odmęcie” Sybirak kończył słowami napomnienia i nadzieją: „Już wielki czas, aby iść silnym chodem naprzód i powstawać, już za długo trwa ospałość o świcie naszego dnia. Obyśmy wschodu słońca nie przespali, bo wówczas nie złote południe, ale ponury wieczór nas czeka. Trzeba wzlatywać, my zaś upadamy, trzeba się odradzać, a my gnuśniejemy, trzeba pracować cicho i skromnie, my przeciwnie, za głośno gardłujemy, lubując się we wrzaskliwych hałasach bez treści, przy zaniku duchowości i moralności, przeto zwycięstwo nie otwiera jeszcze przed nami swej złotej bramy tryumfalnej. Jeszcze te błogosławione wierzeje zamknięte szczelnie dla nas. Nie umiemy zasłużyć sobie na ich otwarcie. Bezmyślne, hałaśliwe kołatanie do niczego nie doprowadzi. Młodzież polska, gdy się kształcić będzie i Boga z serca nie wyrzuci – wskrzesi jej ducha, ducha Polski. Ach, gdyby Polska nasza stać się mogła wyrazicielką jakiej wielkiej myśli dziejowej, o czym marzyli wieszczowie nasi. Gdybyśmy choć za dni naszego żywota widzieli, że wstępujemy w okres samowiedzy ogólnonarodowej, żebyśmy zrozumieli, że byt narodowy jest niezbędną koniecznością, jak ziemia dla kwiatu, jeżeli ten kwiat ma zajaśnieć blaskiem tęczy! Te sto lat niewoli tyle pięknych myśli na ten temat wydało, tyle tęsknot, że cud się stanie i Polska będzie zbawicielem narodu. Oto przyszła rzeczywistość naszego odrodzenia i co widzimy?... jak chwasty narodowego egoizmu, partyjności, a przede wszystkim i tak często podłości, głuszą nie tylko rozwój tego kwiatu, lecz nawet jego istnienie. Czyż zielska ohydne zabiją istotnie tę wątłą roślinkę, jaką jest jeszcze ojczyzna nasza?... Czyż niszczycielskie dłonie, czynne w nawie naszego państwa, rozmyślnie te zielska rozsiewać będą, aby zatruły ojczyznę?... A jednak dotąd wszystko idzie w tym kierunku i tylko zostaje wiara we wszechmoc Bożą, wiara, że przecież na darmo Bóg nam ojczyzny nie wrócił. A wszakże oprócz zielsk i chwastów trujących istnieją w duszy polskiej cudne rośliny marzeń, wszechludzkich ideałów, rośliny szlachetne, one mogłyby wydać plon, gdyby tylko można było stworzyć warunki ich rozwoju. Krasiński mówi (w liście do S. Małachowskiego): »Noc poprzedzająca wschód nowych słońc zwykle bywa niewymownie straszną i czarną.« Więc wierzyć nam trzeba, że słońce nowe wzejdzie, ale teraz jest noc czarna i straszna. My, Polacy, nie opóźniajmy wschodu słońca. Woła ku nam duch wieszcza słowami jego: »na walkę, bracia, na jasność bez końca wyście skazani. W ciepłym świetle słońca zwierzętom igrać, lecz wam – działać trzeba. A przez czyn ziemi przychylcie nieba.«” Kolportacją swej broszury zajął się pan Jacek sam, z pomocą kilku osób znajomych i pisma codziennego, drukującego przedtem jego artykuły. Mimo to poczytność broszury rosła. Ezop sporo książeczek rozpowszechnił na wsi, gdzie mu dopomagał proboszcz i obywatel, sąsiad z Zaolchniowa. Ten, gdy przybył do Warszawy, odwiedził pana Jacka i jął mu winszować. – A co bracie! Tęgą walkę rozpocząłeś. Dobrze! Przekrop tam porządnie ich szatańską mość, a i o swoim byłym szefie nie zapominaj. To zdrowy numer! Na rękach swojej kliki wyniesie się wysoko, depcząc po karkach społeczeństwa. Ale on klapnie, zobaczysz, klapnie własnym ciężarem, bo zanadto gwałtownie rośnie i pychą się nadyma, tak, jak oni wszyscy. – A cóż Ożarczyk i starosta? – pytał pan Jacek. – Mówił ci pewno Ezop, że starosta już pękł. Stracił cały swój dorobek wpływowy. Krótko mówiąc, zbankrutował. A Ożarczyk? Boi się nowych wyborów do sejmu, bo jego mandat zdaje się klapnie, jak twój szef w przyszłości, panie Jacku. Już skoro go Strzemska nie nawróciła, tedy i tyś nie potrafił. Pan Jacek zdziwił się. – Skąd pan wie o tym? – Toż wiadome, że on się w niej kochał, a może i jeszcze kocha. Ale ona miała w sobie ducha oraz ideę inną, nie dbała o Mgławicza. Więc się wściekł. Ona dawno już wyjechała za morza, a on się wpisał w niewielkie już szeregi mędrków-karierowiczów, trzymających się intratnej klamki... chederu. Przecież to jeszcze nie wyższa szkoła te nasze dostojne wyżyny i niezupełnie Chrystusowe ideały piastujące. Ale ty posiadasz żywotnego ducha, panie Jacku, nie gnuśniejesz, zapał twój po dawnemu młody i pełen nadziei. – Och, zapał a nadzieja to pojęcia nieco odmienne, drogi panie. Zapał mój dzisiejszy już nie ten dawny, młodzieńczy. Ale wątpić w przyszłość nikt z nas nie ma prawa, pomimo że dotąd pełzniemy tylko ku przyszłości, niekiedy cofając się. – Czekaj, bracie, dobrze napisałeś w broszurze swojej: „Młodzież polska jeśli pójdzie drogą idei Chrystusa, wskrzesi Polskę. Ona dzierży w rękach swoich sztandar przyszłej świetności Polski. Młodzież uczyć i ducha w nią wlewać, nadziei nie gubić. Bogu cześć, diabła za kitę i... uszy do góry. Niewiasty szanować, ale niewiasty uczciwe, bo niewiasta i dzieci to przyszłość naszego narodu i naszego państwa...” Pan Jacek pisał do Strzemskiej o swoim ustąpieniu z gabinetu Mgławicza, lecz całej istoty jego działalności nie wyjawił. Halina była dla niego zawsze zagadką i nie chciał jej wyjaśnienia. Pragnął ją zachować w tych mgłach przezroczych, raczej w otoczeniu tajemnicy, dla niego osobiście trochę mistycznej, niż obok Mgławicza, co zdawało mu się profanacją. O ile psychikę Mgławicza względem Strzemskiej zbadał bez trudu, o tyle z niej nic wysondować nie mógł. Fotografie jej z wielkim nakładem uporu wycofał od ekscelencji, lecz zupełnie niechcący dowiedział się, że były dawane do odbitki w powiększeniu. Napisał o tym do Strzemskiej w formie swobodnej, bez komentarzy, na co ona nie zareagowała ani słowem. Pan Jacek powiedział sobie znowu: – Albo ją to nic nie obchodzi i machnęła ręką, albo... wzruszyło. Na ostatnie przypuszczenie owładnęło nim nieokreślone uczucie żalu. Zaczął się karnawał. Stolica szalała, pomimo wzmożonej drożyzny. Kobiety prześcigały się w strojach, ilustrujących dosadnie poziom intelektualny i etyczny. Młodzież bawiła się hucznie i bardzo kosztownie: zdawało się, że to czasy normalne, że to złoty wiek w państwie. Pan Jacek patrzył na to wszystko, słyszał o skandalach na tle erotycznym w sferach jakoby najkulturalniejszych, widział szantaże, zbrodnie, cynizm bezczelny, kradzieże na małą i wielką miarę, u małych i wielkich – roztrwanianie dobra publicznego. A przy tym żadnej kontroli i ostateczny jej zanik. Pan Jacek widział przed Polską ponure horoskopy i sam stawał się coraz smutniejszy. Milczenie Strzemskiej pod Sfinksem rozumiał już teraz wybornie. Polska szła ku ruinie, łudzić się nie mógł i wiedział, że jest wielu takich, którzy tę straszną prawdę widzą. W ład i postęp ku lepszemu wierzyli tylko ci, co w jakikolwiek sposób korzystali z obecnej sytuacji lub byli naiwnymi krótkowidzami. Pan Jacek w najlepszych czasach swoich obecnych pod względem materialnym, to jest będąc na posadzie u Mgławicza, widział tak samo i orientował się dokładnie. Teraz był znowu w przykrym położeniu. Posady znaleźć nie mógł, bo nie zgadzał się na każdą, jaką mu proponowano. Pracował trochę w znajomej redakcji, ale pierwszy jego artykuł, zbyt szczery, zupełnie niespodziewanie cofnięto z drukami. Pan Jacek, zauważywszy już poprzednio pewną zmianę w kierunku pisma, udał się do redakcji z zapytaniem o powód wycofania artykułu. Zaledwie wszedł do gabinetu, gdy redaktor, niezwykle uprzejmy, zaczął mu winszować wspaniałego pióra, wychwalał artykuł, jego siłę argumentacji i ścisłość faktów. Nie zdziwiło to już pana Jacka. – Dlaczego pomimo tych walorów, jakie mi pan redaktor przyznaje, artykuł został nagle wycofany? Na pełnej twarzy redaktora pojawił się zagadkowy uśmiech. Z uśmiechem tym redaktor zdjął binokle i zaczął je wolno przecierać chusteczką. Oczy zmrużył dowcipnie, cedził słowa z rezerwą: – Bo widzi pan, może tam jest trochę za dużo... prawdy. Tak... prawdy. A to zawsze, szczególnie teraz, nie popłaca. Pan oświetla wiele kwestii, które dyskredytują nie tylko tamte obozy z Mgławiczem, ale... i nasz kierunek. To nie zgadza się z tendencją naszego pisma. My, panie, musimy być konsekwentni. Pan rozumie, nie możemy rzucać cienia na naszą drogę, bo ona jest wszakże jedynie zbawienną i trzeźwą. Pan Jacek spostrzegł ze zgrozą, że i tu zbaczają na partyjne tory, wprawdzie w innym kierunku, ale także krańcowym. – Jestem zdumiony – rzekł. – Wasz organ do tej pory był niezależny. Ale zbawienna i trzeźwa byłaby wasza droga wtedy, gdyby szukano na niej prawdy, redaktorze... Wy zaś już także boicie się prawdy, jak pan sam przyznaje? Czyli że wasz nowy kierunek jest już także przystosowany? Podlegacie zarazie grasującej w Polsce i także dążycie do swego celu. Więc w waszym organie mogą być tylko rzeczy pisane w waszym duchu, nie zaś w ogólnopaństwowym? – Na razie do żadnych reform nie będziemy się uciekali – sucho odparł redaktor. – Bo reformy niweczą niekiedy egoistyczne zakusy, a często czyszczą powietrze zatęchłe partyjnością. Każda klika ma swoje labirynty i nie lubi takiej dezynfekcji. Nie sądziłem, że i redaktor należy do jednej z takich klik. Redaktor nadął się, był zły. – Nazywa nas pan niezbyt parlamentarnie... kliką. – Każda partia, w tym czy owym kierunku, wierząca bałwochwalczo tylko w swoje doktryny i odrzucająca myśli inne, ogólne, jest kliką. Nie tylko siebie trzeba widzieć w państwie, lecz wszystkich. Napadacie z zawziętością na partię Mgławicza, ale i siebie nie pozwalacie dotknąć i was już kole w oczy. Redaktor rozparł się na fotelu i ironicznie patrzył na pana Jacka. – Niech pan spróbuje założyć swoje pismo, a zobaczymy, jaka będzie ta wasza... klika. U nas tymczasem musi się pan stosować do naszych poglądów i kierunków. – I wylazłszy z jednej partii, wdepnąć w drugą – rzekł Sybirak z goryczą. – Nie, redaktorze, ja narzędziem niczyim być nie potrafię, za stary jestem, by zginać kark pod nakazy stronnych żądań dla chleba i przekonania. Pan Jacek nie mógł dojść z redaktorem do porozumienia i znowu został bez posady. Ale nie bolało go to, że cierpiał niedostatek, lecz bolał go fakt, że prawda ginęła w Polsce i śladu się jej dopatrzeć było już niezwykle trudno. Wszyscy, którzy prawdy szukali, znajdowali albo nędzę, albo miano głupców. Słabsi przechodzili na stronę biernego poddania się. Po długich poszukiwaniach zarobku pan Jacek dostał posadę na kolei, lecz skoro tylko zaczął wykrywać różne nadużycia i łapownictwa, usunięto go natychmiast. Został potem dzięki niespodziewanej protekcji urzędnikiem sądu, lecz kilka spraw, w jakich sąd ulec musiał nakazom płynącym ze źródeł partyjno-wszechwładnych, tak go oburzyło, że nie chciał na to dłużej patrzeć. Ale los go prześladował. Dostał się potem na posadę obok magazynów, gdzie składano dary nadeszłe z Ameryki dla ubogiej ludności w Polsce. Widział, jak towary te rozkradano, albo jak je za bezcen kupowali ci, co byli wybornie uposażeni i mogli kupić te same rzeczy w sklepach, nie zaś czerpać ze źródeł utworzonych przez filantropię obcego narodu. Wiedziony uczciwością, pan Jacek zwrócił się gdzie należało, żądając sprawdzenia faktu. Patrzono na niego, udając, że nikt nie rozumie o co mu chodzi. Gdy wreszcie przemówił do sumienia jednego z wyższych funkcjonariuszy komisji kontroli i gdy syzyfowymi trudnościami dokonano w magazynach rewizji, okazało się, że składy są puste. Rezultatem dochodzeń władz wyższych stało się nieuzasadnione wydalenie gorliwego kontrolera, a w kilka dni potem wymówiono służbę i panu Jackowi. Był potem w składzie skór na buty dla wojska i bardzo prędko wykrył różne machinacje spekulantów. Ale gdy widział, że zamiast skór dawano tekturę, specjalnie wyrabianą – wiedziony uczciwością nie umiał tego ukryć przed intendenturą i... stracił w składzie posadę. Pracował w dużym domu komisowym, handlującym zbożem i drzewem, lecz tam rozgoryczało go, że wszędzie spostrzegał oszustwa, paskarstwo i ukrytą lub jawną robotę żydowską. Gdy znowu pewnego razu zwrócił uwagę swego szefa na wyraźną defraudację ze zbożem i drzewem, wywożonym z Polski przez Żydów, został usunięty za wtrącanie się w nie swoje sprawy. Pan Jacek, oszczędzając sobie na wszystkim, wycieńczył się wreszcie tak że zapadł na zdrowiu. Ale nie leczył się, gdyż lekarstwa były za drogie, niedostępne dla niego. Siłą woli, żelaznym organizmem przemógł słabość ciała i znowu stanął gotów do pracy i walki. Choroba sterała mu jednak siły, apatia jego rosła, dokoła zaś siebie widział coraz większy odmęt oszustwa, ogólnej nienawiści, chęć wzajemnego obdzierania się, kłamstwo, kradzieże. Wreszcie istotna bieda zajrzała mu do oczu. Nie miał co jeść i nie miał czym opłacić mieszkania. Nie rozpaczał nad sobą, tylko głęboki smutek zawładnął jego duszą. Tracił możność pracy i siły do niej z wycieńczenia fizycznego i duchowej depresji. Zarobione pieniądze za broszurę odesłał w części Ezopowi, nie pisząc mu nic o swoim położeniu. Bał się litości nawet ze strony przyjaciela. Nadeszła wiosna, pękały już drzewa. Pan Jacek udał się pewnego razu do Łazienek i zaczął chodzić w najdalszej części parku. Kwiecień rozwijał tu swoją krasę, tchnienia upojne dyszały dokoła, przesycając ciała ludzkie dreszczami rozkoszy, ogrzewając zdrętwiałe dusze światłością słoneczną. Korony starych drzew szumiały słodko. Ten szum nasunął panu Jackowi wspomnienia z olszyn zaolchniowskich. Zalśniła nagle błyskawica dalekiej przeszłości, cudu życia i już drogą analogii nadpłynęła w słonecznych prądach jakby egzotyczna postać Strzemskiej. Pan Jacek widzi ją, jak żywą, gdy go zaczepiła w Port Saidzie, widzi ją znowu pod Sfinksem. Ach, jakże się ona zrosła w pojęciu Sybiraka z tą kamienną epoką o szydzącej twarzy. Ona i Sfinks! Zmówili się jakby na niego, na Jacka. Ona mówiła, a Sfinks się śmiał... Zabrzmiały w uszach starca jej słowa melodyjne a pełne niewypowiedzianej grozy: „On widzi i to, czego my widzieć nie chcemy albo czego nie widzimy istotnie. Niech go pan tylko zrozumie”... Pan Jacek spuścił ciężko głowę na piersi. – Zrozumiałem go już, och, zrozumiałem – szepnął z bezdennym dramatem w duszy. – Nie widzimy i nie chcemy widzieć, nie, nie! Cisza była dokoła, tylko czuby drzew szumiały, tych drzew prastarych, pamiętających jeszcze królów polskich i ducha polskiego. On już wówczas drzemał osłabiony ogólnonarodową anemią mózgów. Pobudzały go do życia twórczego momenty takie, jak Racławice, Raszyn, Olszynka Grochowska, obrona Woli i kilka późniejszych złotych błyskawic ideowości na tle czarnej otchłani niewoli. I teraz jeszcze niedawno duch Polski błysnął jaskrawą gwiazdą pod Warszawą, gdy cały naród chwycił za broń, odpędzając dzikie hordy nowoczesnych Hunów sowieckich. Czyż więc tylko momenty krytyczne, kładące już topór na karku narodu, zdolne są ducha Polski ożywić? A jednakże ten duch, ten duch wielki... Sybirak zamyślił się. Oczy jego, wpatrzone w ciemną toń stawu, widziały obrazy dawne i nowe, świetlane i ponure. I oto ujrzał wizjonersko ducha Polski, jakby plastycznie uzmysłowionego. Ujrzał go w stadium dzisiejszym, w orbicie doby obecnej... pod grozą obecną... ...Okowy opadły... Wolność, swoboda... Zakołysały się tłumy, szumiały hasłem zwycięstwa jak ptaki na wyraju... Powstał zgiełk. Rozwijały się lotki. Chrzęst piór porywał, unosił, pobudzał. On patrzył na te wzloty, lecz nie płonął... Czekał płomienia. Czekał na szczytny odzew wolnej idei, skrystalizowanej w przepychu glorii i chwały... A zgiełk rósł, ogromniał, lecz nie przeistaczał się w potęgę zgodnego rytmem hymnu, co jak dzwon dostojny dziejowego odwetu obwieszcza narodom nowy epos. Zgiełk stawał się wrzaskiem... Chrzęst piór w łomot się przeistoczył. Tłukły skrzydła o siebie i łamały lotki. Dzioby, jak ostre dzidy, godziły w piersi współbraci. Chciwe oczy szukały żeru. Szpony były otwarte, gotowe do walki bratobójczej, zaborcze... On widział żrące dymy pożogi i błękitne dymki kadzideł wonnych, które otaczały bożków, kreowanych przez egzaltację tłumu. Widział nowe pióropusze sławy i łuny krwawe słomianych ogni, podsycanych częstokroć krwią... Słyszał hasła wzniosłe i – milczał. Czekał płomienia... Wzrok mu mętniał, ból się w nim zrodził i żal, i gorycz, po czym nadeszła wzgarda, wreszcie najstraszniejsza... obojętność. Przyszła i uśpiła, przyszła i wydała wyroki... On zasnął letargicznym snem... A tam trzask się wzmógł, namiętności buchnęły rozpętanym żywiołem... On już nie widzi nic, nic nie czuje. I jego nie widzą, umarł dla nich, przestał istnieć... Czas płynął wartką falą, pełną burz, piany brudnej i szalonych wirów. On spał... I oto wolno jął spuszczać się nad Nim wielki czarny pająk. Oczy okrągłe utkwił w śpiącym i myślał chytrze swą ziarnistą, twardą głową: śpi czy czuwa?... Ostrożnie wysunął ze swego kadłuba cieniutki włos przędzy i jął muskać Jego ciało... On nie drgnął nawet. Pająk nadął się. Czarne, lepkie macki wyciągały się zaborczo, lubieżnie... Spadło drugie włókno grubsze, trzecie i czwarte już jak postronki. Włókna potworne czepiały się głowy, ramion, piersi, palców śpiącego, zsuwały się podstępnie do łokci, bioder, spętały kolana, lędźwie, stopy... Pająk czarny snuł, snuł wytrwale niewyczerpany, zajadły w swej robocie. Naprządł mnóstwo drabin, słupów i jął wiązać sieć gęstą. Osią jej była głowa śpiącego, część sieci, opadającej do ziemi, osnuwała całą postać, górna połowa okropnego niewodu ginęła w mroku, we mgle i pyle jakiejś niedojrzałej, ponurej Umberry... A pająk motał i motał jak prządka troskliwa, wzmacniał spoidła, nasycał je swym jadem i śmiał się plugawą gębą z potwornego czynu. Ślepia wypukłe błyskały żądzą, chciwe macki zakrzywiały się jak haki. Cielsko pęczniało z lubości, łaknąc krwi z Jego serca... Pająk czekał chwili, gdy zada śmiertelny cios... gdy zacznie ssać ofiarę... Ostatni zadzierzgnął węzeł... Wpił bestialskie ślepia w środek sieci... ... Już, już nastąpi skok morderczy... Wtem On się zbudził... Duch Polski...